25 things at hogwarts
by girl.next.door1009
Summary: Lists of 25 things people aren't allowed to do at hogwarts. Starting with Fred and George, but if you want more or oneshots to go with them, tell me.
1. fred and george

**Im bored, so here is a random thing my lovely brain has made up. hope you like it, if not oh well.**

25 things fred and george are not allowed to do to classmates

1. Fred and george cannot tell people that Harry is Slytherines heir.

2. Nor may they say that he has a pet baskalisk.

3. They are not allowed to tell Luna about imaginary animals.

4. Nor are they allowed to to tell Neville about imaginary plants.

5. Fred is not allowed to call Malfoy 'ferret'.

6. Nor can he say he is the devils spawn.

7. George may not run around the great hall shouting that Dumbledore is santa cluas.

8. Because people will believe him.

9. Fred and george are not allowed to dunk fruit punch on harry's head and say he just got back from a fight with voldemort.

10. They are also not allowed to accuse malfoy of being a deatheater.

11. or anyone for that matter, because it creates mass chaos.

12. Fred and george may not tell people that calling Voldemort 'moldywart' saves them, because it just makes him angry.

13. They are not allowed to tell hermione that she failed her test.

14. Nor may they prank her just to watch her yell at poor unfortunate people in the halls.

15. "The Giant Squid is your friend, not food." is not a proper way to tell 1st years that the giant sqiud is dangerous.

16. They are not allowed to feed toungue ton toffee to slytherines.

17. They are not allowed to tell first years on the train that the process of being sorted involves pain, tears, humilty, and a hat that takes over your brain so the headmaster can control you.

18. Fred may not make up fake wizarding holidays that people will have to do unless they want to go to askaban.

19. George may not make fake daily prophets and sell them.

20. Fred and george are not allowed to tell people that harry cries himself to sleep becuase no one loves him.

21. Fred and george may not sell garlic to people and tell them that Voldemort is a vampire.

22. Fred and george may not run around naked.

23. Nor can they say they were confunded by a random slytherine.

24. They are not allowed to to tell Hermione that books are illegal.

25. Or try to comfort her by saying that they will all be burned so she doesnt have to look at them again.

**So yeah...review if you want, but I don't ****particularly **care. Although if you want more it would be nice to tell me becuase I can not read minds, especially through a computer...or can I? **That would be so cool! Cookies to people who do like it.**


	2. Marauder style

**Yeah so i decided to make another one! Cheer!! This time its the maruaders. *cyber* Cookies to the lovely people who reviewed...which was like 2 but still happy!**

**Oh yeah forgot this last chapter but**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters. If I did, i would be writing more and more books. No this honor is J.K Rowlings._**

25 things, Marauder style

1. James is not allowed to tell people that cheez-itz's cheese is really powdered oompa loompas dyed orange.

2. Sirius may not sing 'barbie girl' while dancing on the tables and stripping.

3. James and Sirius cannot stop a quiditch game for a muggle penny on the ground.

4. Remus cannot keep all chocolate for himself.

5. They cannot make slytherines snort like pigs while wearing pigtails and pig ears.

6. Sirius cannot draw faces on his toes and tell McGonagall that he tried to transfigure people and messed up.

7. They cannot tell 1st years that pumpkins come to life on holloween.

8. Sirius and James are not allowed to dress Peter up as a girl and tell everyone he is the new exchange student.

9. Then forget about him.

10. Remus is not allowed to curse James near the full moon.

11. Nor can he blame Sirius.

12. Sirius, James, and Peter are not allowed to tease Remus about his 'time of the month' in public.

13. Nor can they scream to stay away from Remus because his hormone induced rage is at an all time high.

14. They cannot tell people that muggles use balloons to take over peoples houses.

15. James is not allowed to measure Lily Evans to figure out her size for a wedding dress.

16. Sirius is not allowed to make fun of James for loving Lily.

17. Remus may not say bad things about James infront of Lily, for it makes James look even worse.

18. Sirius may not tell girls that he is really a god in human form.

19. Nor may he tell Lily that James is his servant.

20. They cannot try and feed Severus Snape to the Giant sqiud.

21. Or any slytherines.

22. Sirius cannot pretend to curse purebloods and tell them that it turns them to muggleborns.

23. Because they will believe him.

24. Sirius and james may not call dumbledore 'Gandalf'.

25. Nor may Remus show them more of the series 'Lord of the Rings'

**So yeah thats the second one...my friend Nicole called and i got most of the stuff from her cuz she just says the mort ranom stuff. If it weren't for saying "cheez-itz" or "barbie!" I would not be able to finish this thing. I just had to add the Lord of the rings thing in, great movie! Hope you liked it. :)**


End file.
